dj_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 20
Season 20 of DJ and Friends but featuring a new CGI software which make the character look realistic. This Season will feature something called "Welcome Back" segment when engine that had appear in a while when the episode about them comes the screen would show "Welcome Back." Episode *Trouble in CFI Quarry- AJ had to help Ikia, Alliyah, Shavon, Blaise, and Jackie in CFI Quarry but there was trouble when an avalanche came and pounded his battery causing him to be stuck. *Melanie Return- Melanie return to Sodor after being overhauled but she had trouble with her brake and crashed into Brice's fruit wagons. *Little Engine of the Quarry- In the Mine Mountain Quarry, Jerrell had broken down so they sent Rocquel to do his work but got lost in the mountains so they sent Niria to find her. *Jackie And Ohajee- Jackie had to go to Wright Railway to help Ohajee with heavy steel and iron but Phoebe's trucks had blocked the rails. *The Fishing Trouble- Jackie be teasing Jalen for taking the Flying Trout, so Jalen challenge her to take the Flying Trout without making a mistake. *Rattling Brakes- Kelvon had to take Logan to the Sodor Steamswork when his brakes kept on slipping then he had an accident. *The Quarry Mess- Brianna and Desiree was sent to work at the CFI Quarry when Desiree got lost in the mine and had to sent Brianna to help. *The Knight of Sodor- King Robert Darwin sent Josh to help out on the Mainland so he can buy some time making an Medieval theme of Ulfstead Castle. *Blackout- On Sodor, there was a blackout and the engine had to stay at Tidmouth Sheds but some engine didn't want to get along. *Busy Bennie- Bennie came back from the Mainland and went to work on Sodor, when he broke down and had Shavon to push him to the Sodor Steamswork. *The Smelly Express- Carlos had to take the express to Wright Railway when he crashed into crates of fish which cause the coach smell like fish. *Hayden's Secret- Sir Topham Hatt told Hayden a secret to keep when Hayden got too excited that he told all of the engines. *Jayla's Unlucky Day- Jayla was sent to Sodor to help DJ with some wagons when she was running through bad luck all day long. Alexis, Collin, and Kasia try to help out but it made it worse. *Elizabeth and KeAndre- Elizabeth, the beautiful streamline engine had to help out KeAndre with some stone on the Alpine Mountain whena boulder was coming their path. *Lousie Find Out-Lousie had to take Jaylen's train to the dock but Louise had an accident on the way there but he found a lost poster of past Wright Railway. *The New Engine- Briana the new Stirling Single had arrive to Wright Railway then Sir Topham Hatt sent DJ to take a special with her but DJ got to nervous so he try to avoid her as possible but Brent, Jamari, and KeAndre kept teasing him. *The Snow Show- Taydeeth and Anthony was sent to help out at the Wright Quarry when a blizzard came then they go caught in the mine. *Bennie and Briana- Bennie was on Sodor to help out with the extra mail when Briana missed his mail delivery then Bennie chases after her when he crash into the buffers. Character *DJ *Noah *Jalen *Carlos *Blaise *Hayden *J'Von *Kelvon *Timothy & Khari *Jackie *McKhyla *Anthony *Avery *Clarke *Aleasha *Kyona *Casey *Cameron *Jay *Jerrell *Fonzie *Zoey *Gerad (Welcome Back) *Taydeeth (Welcome Back) *Josh (Welcome Back) *AJ (Welcome Back) *Gaberiel (Welcome Back) *Ramona and Bloom (Welcome Back) *Kevin (Welcome Back) *Victor (Welcome Back) *Melanie (Welcome Back) *Evan (Welcome Back) *Adalee (Welcome Back) *Israel (Welcome Back) *Ikia (Welcome Back) *Alliyah (Welcome Back) *Emily (Welcome Back) *Shavon (Welcome Back) *Elijah (Welcome Back) *Grant (Welcome Back) *Mateo (Welcome Back) *Nate (Welcome Back) *Niria (Welcome Back) *Regine (Welcome Back) *Logan (Welcome Back) *Janiya (Welcome Back) *Brice (Welcome Back) *Khordae (Welcome Back) *Maurice (Welcome Back) *Alania (Welcome Back) *Alani (Welcome Back) *DeQuan (Welcome Back) *Oscar (Welcome Back) *Malcolm (Welcome Back) *King Robert Darwin (Welcome Back) Wright Railway *Ohajee (Last appearence) *Jalen *Aaron (Last apperence) *Jaylen *Eric *Bennie *Nick & Louise *Alexandria *Darrell *Phoebe *Desiree *Carson *Ashley *Brantzen *Keandre *Jamari *Brent *Brianna *Rocquel *Hayley (new) *Rockie (new) *Jordan *Asia *Justin *Sydney *Chase *Chassidy *Ms. Maria *Bryce (Welcome Back) *Jayla *Collin *Alexis *Kasia (new) *Briana (new) *Elizabeth (new) Trivia *Ikia, Alliyah, and Emily get a higher pitch whistle and their wheels are based on their paint. *Emily's whistle is close to her Season 4. *Kelvon got his Season 5 whistle back. *Bennie get a darker type of blue and he have a permenant lamp. *Elizabeth and Niria shares the same whistle. *Briana have a higher pitch whistle of DJ. *Tales of a Tail will loosely based off of Season 20 but majority is Season 19 and 18. Category:CGI Series Category:DJ and Friends Category:Wright Railway Category:Season 20